


You've Grown On Me

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, HighSpecs, Ignis has long hair, Kissing, World of Ruin, bed sharing, hair burshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Aranea stumbles upon Ignis late one night and invites him back to her drop ship.  Copious amounts of fluff and hair brushing occur.
Relationships: Aranea Highwind/Ignis Scientia
Kudos: 6





	You've Grown On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just had this pop into my head so I went with it. Hope you all enjoy. :)

Aranea hardly recognized Ignis when he strode over, his light brown hair had grown so long. Unable to keep quiet she said the first thing that came to mind. “Just 'cause _you_ can’t see yourself in the mirror doesn’t mean you get to stop styling your hair.”

Ignis paused a few steps shy of her and smirked, “I thought I heard your voice earlier. I’ve not noticed you in these parts for some time. What brings you out this way?”

“Nothing special wanted to check how things were going and get some parts for the dropship.” 

The advisor hummed and tilted his head slightly, almost as if he was listening for something. Then he shook his head and smiled. “I don’t want to keep you; it was good to cross paths again.”

“Not so fast there, you got someplace to be? Why are you rushing off in such a hurry?”

“Old habits, I suppose. You’re never without a mission these days; I honestly didn’t want to disturb you.”

Sighing at how selfless Ignis was, more so since he’d lost his sight. It’d been nearly eight years since the king went away, and Ignis was still working tirelessly to keep the daemons at bay. “You’re not bothering me Ignis, come on let me buy you a drink.”

“You are too kind; however, I’ve just finished up supper and was heading back to the base to rest.”

“Even better, come with me back to the ship then, relax there and we can catch up.”

Ignis hesitated for a moment before he smiled again and nodding in agreement. “I’d like that, lead the way.”

As Aranea walked them back to the dropship all the old feelings she’d felt towards Ignis came flooding back. Trying to be romantic when the world was falling apart never made sense, life was already chaotic enough, no need to add more to the mix. Granted they’d had a few flings, but it was always temporary, duty kept pulling them apart. Maybe this time would be different. As Ignis kept step with her, it was hardly noticeable that he’d lost his sight. His cane was long gone and he carried himself confidently.

Finally, when they reached the ship on the outskirts of the town, she stopped and debated about how to navigate Ignis better. “So it’s just a single step up and then uh, well I’m not sure if you remember the layout or not.”

“It’s been quite a long time Aranea, if you don’t mind I can simply use you as a guide.”

Ignis’ hand came up and reached out to find her shoulder a moment later. His hand was warm and she smiled at the sensation. “Follow me then,” she offered. Once inside the ship, she led them towards her private quarters. The man was blind, who was he to care where they sat. When they made it to the top deck she moved Ignis’ hand and took it in her own. “I don’t want you to trip over my shit, hold on.”

After a few minutes, she’d navigated them to her bunk and gently spun Ignis around so she could push him down. Sighing heavily she plunked down next to him and stared. Ignis was still handsome, even with his scars. Unsure of how she felt about his hair, Aranea continued to drink in the sight of the man.

As if he knew, Ignis turned and very nearly looked her in the eyes, “I feel as if I’m being examined.”

“Can’t help it, I’ve not seen you in a long while and it’s just nice to look.”

“My unkempt hair doesn’t bother you?” Ignis asked with a cheeky grin.

“It’s not gross looking, I’m just not used to it so long!” Aranea huffed. “Don’t be putting words in my mouth young man.”

Ignis’ rich laughter filled her small room and sent a shiver down her spine. Astrals she wanted to kiss him so bad.

“I can’t say I care much these days about what my hair looks like, it’s finally long enough to tie up and out of my face, that’s all that matters right now.”

“Will you let me brush it at least?” Aranea tried.

“Only if you want, I do brush it myself. I hope it doesn’t look too terribly grungy,” Ignis pondered as a blush crept up his neck.

“Not grungy at all Ignis, just tussled from a day of hard work is all.”

Ignis hummed in acknowledgment and relaxed slightly. “Very well then, have at it.”

“Oh I will, but first you need to lose some layers. Remember you’re supposed to be relaxing not sitting around for an assignment.”

“And what would you have me do?” Ignis asked curiously.

“Ditch the coat, lose the shoes, and maybe if you’re feeling spunky, take off your visor.” Aranea couldn’t believe her luck when Ignis easily complied and even took off his shirt. She was definitely swooning now, Ignis Scientia was sitting on _her_ bed in his hot ass leather cut-offs and a tank top. “May I?” she asked softly as she tapped his visor frames.

“Certainly, I trust you.”

“I know,” she replied while slipping the visor from his face. Afterward, she reached around to grab her brush, and slipped in behind Ignis, grabbing his hips. “Come on hot stuff, you gotta get closer.”

Once Ignis had resituated Aranea began to gently brush his hair. The fine brown locks were past his shoulders and soft as ever. Unable to stop from running her own hands through the strands she lost track of time as she brushed out Ignis’ tangles.

When Ignis jerked minimally, Aranea paused and waited to see if he’d say something. However, he remained silent and started to list to one side. “Ignis, you okay?”

“Hmmm, sorry, I think I almost fell asleep.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, don’t pass out yet, I’ve got one more trick up my sleeve.” Without waiting for an answer she set the brush aside and began combing her fingers through Ignis‘ hair once more. It didn’t take too long and she was able to weave a fairly decent French braid into his hair. All the while Ignis kept moaning softly. “Feel good?” she questioned as she tied off the end with an elastic.

“You have no idea,” he rasped. “I fear you’ve ruined me, I may never be able to live without this kind of treatment ever again.”

“Hardly!” Aranea scoffed. “Come on, lay down and rest while I grab us some water.”

Ignis didn’t resist her efforts as she gently guided him down on the bed. It was clear he’d had a long day. Climbing over his legs, Aranea put the brush away and changed into shorts and a t-shirt before snatching a water bottle. Turning back to the bunk she couldn’t help but smile, Ignis was already passed out and snoring softly.

Stepping over his prone form she lay down and covered them with a blanket. They’d be safe in her dropship for the night.

\--

* * *

Taking a breath, Ignis noted that he wasn’t at the base. The smell was different; hints of something sweet were in the air. Then he remembered, he’d run across Aranea last night. Without thinking he rolled over and began patting the space next to him in search of another body. Aranea’s surprised yelp clued him into her exact location. Surging forward he made his best attempt at giving her a kiss. The fact that she was still trying to form words helped him zero in on his target.

When their lips properly connected after the second try, she pulled him close and wrapped her legs around his. “I – I woulda tried – this last night – but you fell asleep,” she managed.

“It’s – your own fault,” Ignis huffed out against her lips. “Spoiling me like that.”

“Cheeky bastard, shut up and keep kissing me!” Aranea demanded as she rolled him over and straddled his waist.

Laughing at her antics Ignis obeyed and continued to lavish Aranea with kisses. Needless to say, he had a late start that morning. Though for the first time, he didn’t feel such an overwhelming need to jump back into work. Perhaps they could make whatever this was work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
